Bound Love
by Mirrors srorriM
Summary: Senri/Kazana. Senri encounters Kazana once more and finds himself confused by the emotions he works so hard too suppress. Senri can feel himself unraveling, everyday he spends with Kazana his emotions get stronger and his nightmares are relentless and lives for slaves are testing as it is.


Author's Notes: This is the first ever Senri/Kazana fic to surface the internet I think, anyhow sorry for the cheesy title. Also, please forgive me if you find any of the scenes unrealastic or out of character, this is my first time writing a slash fic so any advice is welcomed!  
Warning: This will likely include angst, violence and possibly death.

Chapter 1  
Dripping Heat

Senri squinted his eye while the blinding sun shined brightly upon him and everything in sight, making his blue beads that hung from grey hairs glint. Senri alone had traveled to the outskirts of Stella. As for the reason why he was here alone, while he never really explained himself to his companions, due to his lack of skill when it came to words, they had likely noticed how he was acting different. He was constantly having headaches, and nightmares, which scared the entire group as there was the question of which side of him would wake up from the violent night terrors. Naturally Nana, Cooro, and even Husky offered to listen to Senri if he wished to tell someone about his nightmares. However Senri, as keeping things to himself had just become something automatic, opening up even with friends was difficult.

On a hot day like the one Senri was encountering there were a few perks, one of the biggest ones being the people around him don't have the energy to say anything rude or ask him questions that he'd prefer not to be asked. Though, some people still would give a stink eye, act suspicious of everything he does, but it seemed there was nothing he could do about that. His feet kicked up small dirt clouds with each step as he walked through the nearly abandoned town, almost everyone was inside in the shade or sitting on a bench. He had come to the heated village in the small hope of seeing Lady Crystala, because if there was one person in his life who almost always knew what to do it was her.  
Senri ran his fingers through his silver hair, he usually would be fine with the heat but this time in his sleep deprived state, he found that he wasn't nearly as fond of it. His throat was dry, but he didn't want to go into any of the stores as he was doing everything in his power to avoid attention as it was. While his mark may have been covered it didn't change his hair and skin bringing bitter and racist stares his way. All he could do was hope that he found Crystala before being found by a guard, not that he was even sure if she was in Sailand at the time.

His arm brushed against his forehead, using his sleeve to soak up some of the sweat. He could see a plantation, which he was sure belonged to Lady Crystala. Maybe she's there. He thought hopefully. His feet carried him to the fields, which had so many people Senri wondered if they could possibly be all +Anima. His eye quickly turned to the side, noticing a familiar head. He could swear he knew someone with that haircut. The long black hair wrung a bell. He pulled out his book and started flipping through his book trying to figure it out. His fingers went by many flowers but none of them were helping.

But Senri wasn't inconspicuous and workers started to take note of the strange man who appeared to have just walked right in front of the gate and started reading. 'Hey new guy, you go take care of this.' Senri perked his head up from his book, sensing someone was approaching. It was none other than the one he had been trying to identify. Kazana. He thought, before his train of thought came to a screeching halt as Kazana reminded him that they hadn't parted on the friendliest terms. "Not you!" He groaned already knowing that he was in for a mess, from the time he had first encountered Senri the guy was a walking brick wall. Doing nothing but inconveniencing people.

Senri was no more eager about the reunion than Kazana, though he didn't have the energy to throw much of a fuss. "What are you doing here?" Kazana growled, feeling slightly embarrassed because people around them were realizing that the two knew each other. "...I wanted to see Crystala." Senri stated his eye attempting to look through the crowd as he did so, doing so in the hope of seeing her. "She's not here, dumb-" Kazana started before being interrupted by an older man who had been working. "Is this a friend of yours?" "What! Of course not!" Kazana defensively shouted, as if even being associated with Senri was somehow a bad thing.

Senri blinked his eye, his vision was starting to get spotty, and his throat felt as dry as the dirt around them. And suddenly everything went black and he heard a loud thud.

_More Author's Notes_: Please let me know what you think!


End file.
